An automobile and window pane cleaning apparatus of this general type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 26 33 152, where the sponge has a sheet-like configuration. In this connection, the sponge, which is adapted to the internal measurements of the housing, extends beyond the lower, open end of the housing, and is held in the housing via two cylinders that extend through transverse bores formed in the sponge and are supported in mountings disposed on the housing.
Thus, the entire face of the sponge, to which water can be supplied via a hollow post, rests upon the surface that is to be cleaned. Consequently, a good gliding capability is not provided. Occasionally, if too great a pressure is applied, movement cannot be effected. Furthermore, this heretofore known apparatus is not suitable for cleaning rugs, wall-to-wall carpets and similar floor coverings because the sponge cannot be introduced between the loops and the pile of a rug or carpet due to the large support surface. Consequently, dirt cannot be removed from this area.